1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose fireplace, for outdoor use, having a firebox, a baking chamber and above the backing chamber at least one grill.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional multi-purpose fireplace for outdoor use is known from German Patent Disclosure DE-A1-3,618,651. This known multi-purpose fireplace is portable. The housing rests on support legs. The support legs are unsuitable for placing the multi-purpose fireplace on soft ground. A baking chamber, sheathed with fire-proof and heat-insulating material, in particular with firebrick, is positioned in the lower part of the housing. The baking chamber is simultaneously used as the hearth, at least for the baking chamber. Positioned above the baking chamber is a chimney, made of metal walls extending in the shape of a truncated pyramid, the interior of which is intended to receive a conventional grill, and a smoke chamber with an air exhaust. There is a closable opening between the baking chamber and the chimney and the closable opening connects the smoke chamber with the hearth positioned inside the baking chamber. For grilling, it is necessary to provide a fire grill with burning coals above the ceiling of the baking chamber. The hearth in the baking chamber is not sufficient for grilling. Two hearths are required with this multi-purpose fireplace in order to satisfy the conditions set by the different purposes of the fireplace. Prior to baking, the glowing coals must be removed from the baking chamber, which is a dangerous and unpleasant task. The baking chamber of this multi-purpose fireplace requires 1.5 to 2 hours to attain baking temperature. Prior to a repeat of the baking operation, the baking chamber must again be filled with fuel and heated. Furthermore, expensive hardwood, such as beechwood, is used for heating the baking chamber. During the warm-up time and during baking this multi-purpose fireplace cannot provide warmth for a possible seat. Also, the multi-purpose fireplace is comparatively expensive. Simultaneous baking and smoking is not provided. Continuous baking operation is not possible. Furthermore, two comparatively expensive fuels, such as hardwood and charcoal, must be used.